


The Start of Something Mysterious

by Mysteryfan1984



Series: Shaggy, the Teenage Warlock [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryfan1984/pseuds/Mysteryfan1984
Summary: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a typical American teenager living in Ohio; he hangs out with his friends, watches horror movies... and oh yes: solves supernatural mysteries.But soon he will have a mystery of his own... one that he must solve without his friends, that is if he wants to keep the secret of what he and several members of his family truly are...
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: Shaggy, the Teenage Warlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133477
Kudos: 2





	The Start of Something Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers Animation, and any other companies or entities that have ever had anything to do with the production of Scooby Doo over the years.
> 
> Also, as the characters from this TV series/comic series/cartoon series, etc., will make appearances throughout this series of stories, Sabrina The Teenage Witch and all related characters and trademarks are copyright Archie Comics.
> 
> In addition to the disclaimer(which I include in the summary), and the above notes, I want to let everyone know that I don't advocate or condone anything mentioned in these stories. 
> 
> I say this because there are some people who aren't crazy about Charmed, Sabrina The Teenage Witch or any media that mentioned sorcery or witchcraft.
> 
> This story and every story I write is fictional; this entire fan fiction series that I am writing is fictional. 
> 
> No real people or real events are mentioned in these stories; although if any similarities to real people or real events are found(for some crazy reason) in these stories, they are purely coincidental, nothing more and nothing less.

Chapter 1

This story starts like any other story… or it would if it was the typical fairy tale… you know the type: Once Upon A Time, in a land far, far away or something of that style.

However, it is not the typical story….

Instead, this is a story, or the beginning of the story of a typically American teenager named Norville Rogers, or Shaggy to his friends.

It is the early stages of September, and another school year dawns in the small town of Coolsville, Ohio.

For thousands of young people, it is the time of year when the fun and sun of the summer, is replaced by the unmistakable sights and sounds of lockers, textbooks and teachers…

As far as a teenager named Shaggy Rogers is concerned, this school year is starting out like any other.

He must leave his faithful Great Dane Scooby Doo at home, while he prepares to undertake the typical lessons of a high school student.

Then again, as Shaggy contemplates the new school year from the passenger’s seat of the dark green Chevrolet his mother drives, maybe school won’t be that bad this particular year.

After all… the school year can be full of surprises… and by the time Summer rolls around, Norville Rogers, or Shaggy as it were, is going to learn this particular fact… the hard way.

Coolsville High School is like ten thousand other high schools around the United States… full of teenagers milling about, walking… and in some cases: running, to and from their classes.

As the school day begins at Coolsville High, various conversations are taking place… from the serious(namely discussions of politics and war), to the mundane(boys discussing what girls they want to date, and vice versa), along with everything in between.

While Shaggy walks down the hallways of Coolsville High to his first class of the day, his ears are met by the sound of a familiar voice…

“Hey Shag!” a male voice said.

Shaggy then flinched at the sudden sound, but a moment later when he turned to see who was speaking, he saw a certain muscular blond haired teenage boy walking in his general direction.

“Fred! How’s it going man?” the sandy haired teenager asked, as he and the muscular blond greeted one another.

“Terrific. We’ve got our first football game on Friday night, you coming?” the blond teenager, who was named Fred Jones said to the green shirt clad high school student.

“Like of course. Hopefully it’ll be over by 11:30, because Scooby and I were going to watch the late horror movie on television.” Shaggy replied, which brought a chuckle from the muscular teen.

“It definitely will. When’s your first gymnastics meet for the season? As Daphne, Velma and I want to attend it.” Fred commented.

“Coach Allen told me it was a week and a half from now. I’m definitely looking forward to it, as I am Coolsville High’s swingingest gymnast after all.” Shaggy replied, which brought another chuckle from the blond.

“Definitely. Between you and I, Coolsville High has no shortage of trophies and awards.” Fred said proudly.

“Don’t forget, each of us have other athletic achievements. Track season is coming up before you know it…” Shaggy stated.

“And hopefully I can get on the varsity baseball team in the upcoming season.” Fred remarked.

“That would be groovy Fred.” Shaggy remarked, as the two male teenagers ears were met with two more familiar voices… except that these were female.

“Freddie, Shaggy!” one of the female voices declared, which caused the blond and the sandy haired youngster to turn around.

Once the two teens did so, they both smiled and saw a red haired teenager, as well as a chestnut haired teenager who wore glasses walking towards them.

“Hey Daph, I was wondering when you and Velma were going to catch up…” Fred said, which made the red head, whose name was Daphne chuckle.

“Well, we Blakes do have our own way of doing things… it is part of the reason why we’re so rich after all.” Daphne commented.

“And I was talking to Daphne about what we were going to do this weekend…” the chestnut haired teenager, whose name was Velma said.

“Like that’s right, the four of us were going to hang out and take a weekend trip this weekend.” Shaggy recalled.

“What are we going to do this weekend anyway?” Daphne asked.

“We could go to the beach…” Shaggy suggested.

“Nah, we did that a couple weeks ago… and found that sea going ghost.” Fred reminded the group, which brought a gulp from Shaggy.

“But we did solve that boat hijacking mystery as a result of that weekend.” Daphne reminded her blond haired companion.

“True….” Fred commented, before he snapped his fingers in realization.

“I know… we could rent a boat, and find someplace to have a picnic. Maybe go exploring too… something like that…” the blond haired teenager stated.

“Sounds like a groovy idea to me.” Daphne commented, with a smile on her face.

“Sounds terrific to me as well.” Velma added, with a friendly nod.

With the four teenage friends gathered together, the quartet then continued to walk down the hallway of Coolsville High towards their next classes… though for Shaggy, he would make a brief stop in at the school radio station’s studio.

This was because Shaggy played music in the mornings, at lunch time and on occasion in the afternoons(when he had a free period); he also did the morning announcements, as he was hoping to use both his voice and his talent at playing records to get a disc jockey job at a local radio station.

Then, down the line he hoped this would lead him to Cincinnati, Cleveland… even other larger Midwest markets like Minneapolis, Kansas City, St. Louis… or even Chicago…

All of this was a fact that Mr. Scott, the teacher who helmed the school’s radio station was quite pleased about; because whenever he worked on the station, his instructor was always impressed with how he was able to handle himself.

However, his friends, his education and his chosen career path were about to take a backseat to a rather unusual family secret… because as Norville Rogers would soon learn, nothing is easy when you are a Rogers...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after hinting at it and talking about it with other Scooby fans… here it is, the first chapter of the first story of what will become a series of fan fics in the future…
> 
> As I mentioned in the description of the series, this story(and all others like this to come), are all set in an alternate universe…
> 
> I wanted to mention as well, that I was inspired by wsdsrdbw4096’s fics both here and on FF.net, particularly in having Shaggy be a DJ at his school’s radio station; if you haven’t read wsdsrdbw4096’s fics here or on FF.net, I would recommend them highly as that particular fan fic author is an excellent writer.
> 
> Incidentally, I know this is kind of a short chapter… but I wanted to set up what will come in the future for Shaggy, as he is for quite a surprise… one that will definitely make the rest of his time at Coolsville High veeery interesting…


End file.
